Twilight: A Captain's Interview
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Bella is a journalist. Her editor had sent her to Fort Marshall in Charleston, South Carolina to get a story. Will she be able to get the story or will she fall for the subject of the interview? *COMPLETE*


**Twilight:** _A Captain Interview_  
**By:** _Cassandra Fisher_  
**Created:** _October 13, 2009_  
**Completed:** _November 4, 2009_  
**Summary:** _Bella is a journalist. Her editor had sent her to Fort Marshall in Charleston, South Carolina to get a story. Will she be able to get the story or will she fall for the subject of the interview?  
_**Rating:** _M+  
_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight or Army Wives characters, all characters that you don't know belong to me._  
**Author's Note:** _This is a story that is written for Halojones who won the auction from Stacie Auction at Majik's World of Fan Fic._

"Swan. My office, now." A gruff voice bellowed. Bella was the top journalist in Blaire Michigan. She had worked for a long time to get where she was today. She wasn't one who did what wanted to be done to get what she needed. She was a young woman; she wasn't going to deflowered herself to move up in the ranks. She was an old fashioning gal, which meant that she worked hard.

Bella stood up from her desk and walked to her boss's office. She knew that something was different. She felt it in the air. When she entered her boss signaled her to close the door. Once the door was closed, of course the office could still be seen by the other reporters as well.

"Yes, Aro. You wanted to see me, sir." Bella said. She hoped that this would move her up in her profession, but you can't be too sure with Aro. One minute he can be friendly, the next minute he could be busting you chop for something that you did wrong.

"You are my best reporter and I am going to give you the top assignment. We are going to be doing a piece on Captain Edward "Anthony" Masen; he's located at Fort Marshall." Aro started, he noticed that Bella went white as a sheet when he mentioned Fort Marshall. "Is there a problem?"

"No sir, there will be no problems. I will get the assignment done," Bella started, as Aro handed her the plane ticket. The plane ticket read for leaving Garrett National in about four hours.

"I am leaving today?"

"Bella, we need this. It's important that you get this interview." Aro said.

"Okay, I need to leave now."

"Go ahead."

Bella moved quickly. The arrangements were done within the two hours allotted. A friend of her gave her a ride to the airport. She checked in and was boarded before she knew it. On the plane, she read her copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Bella arrived at Fort Marshall. General Holden met her at the gate.

"General Holden, it's nice to see you again."

"Miss Swan, it's good to see again. I see that your article had being good for your career."

"Yes, it has. I am actually here to do an article on Captain Masen." Bella told him.

"Ah…so this isn't a recreational visit. I thought that you were here to see your boyfriend," General Holden started. He saw the look on her face. It wasn't a face which showed that she was happy with that comment.

"James Gigandet is my ex-boyfriend. Just leave it please." Bella retorted. General Holden had his right hand out which lead to the jeep. Bella knew that he knew she needed time to cool down before seen Captain Masen. Bella had no idea where they were going.

"Bella, it's late. I think it would be best if you stay at my home as a guest, instead of getting a hotel." General Holden added. Bella gave him a smile. When they arrived Bella got her stuff out of the back of the jeep. General Holden walked her to the door. The door flew open, there stood Emmalin.

"Bella, you decided to pay us a visit. We have so much to go over. I hope that you are at least going to stay for a couple of days." Emmalin exclaimed.

Bella smiled at her.

"I will stay as long as it takes to get my story." Bella told her.

"That's great. I will show you to your room." Emmalin said, as she grabbed Bella's bags that were sitting on the porch.

"Well, how's your life been?" Emmalin asked, as she sat on the edge of the bed in the guestroom. This room was to be Bella's room for the duration of the stay there.

"My life is going good Emma," Bella said, using her nickname. Emmalin gave her a smile. There were things that she wanted Bella to have, having her be in love with someone who treats her right was one of them.

Emmalin saw Bella ex-boyfriend, James. He had made it Lieutenant. It was something that he had worked to get. Emmalin didn't see why the army didn't give him a dishonorable discharge, for some of his schemes which didn't end well.

Since he got knocked down to private he had been hitting on her. She had yet to tell her father what was going on.

Bella saw the looked on Emmalin face, it wasn't happy.

"What's wrong Emmalin?"

"Well, I haven't told my dad this. It's just since you break up with James, he's been hitting on me." Emmalin told her.

"Emmalin, I suggest that you tell your dad, right now. If anything happened to you with him, it's not going to be good. You don't want this to impact your life. To just leave it as it is, it will escalate when it does it will be too late."

"I know,"

Emmalin phone rang which startled them both. They both jumped. Once they were okay, Emmalin picked the phone up.

"Hello," Emmalin said, she listened intently as the other person on the line talked to her. "Yes, she's here, no I don't know I'll ask her. I am not going to make a bet. Every time someone makes it against you, in the end you prove them wrong. I am not making any bet on the matter." Emmalin told whoever was on the other line. A few moments later Emmalin hung up the phone.

"I think that I should go and tell my dad about my situation." Emmalin told her. Once Emmalin left Bella decided to do research on Captain Masen. She opened her laptop and went to her folder which held everything that she had on interviews. There were folders that she wanted to get there, so she wouldn't be rushing to get them made tomorrow.

She had four files four Captain Masen. One was for the interview, the second was her notes, the third was for pictures, and the fourth was just for any other things that came up on this story.

The next thing that she did was to do research from the internet. She did listen to see if she could hear what was happening, but she heard nothing. She hoped that everything was okay in the end.

Emmalin phone rang. Bella looked over and saw that it said E. Masen. Maybe this would be a great time to interact with him. Bella picked up the phone and pushed the talk button.

"Hello Emmalin phone." Bella said.

"Who is this?" Edward silk voice asked.

"This is Bella Swan." Bella softly answered.

"Oh, you're the reporter that's going to do the story on me, right."

"Yes, I am Mr. Masen. What time would be most convenient for you to meet me? I mean, I don't want to interrupt your day."

"Why don't you join us on our day?" Edward offered.

"I will think about it." Bella replied.

"Okay, is Emmalin there, we wanted to invite her to the Hump Bar, you're invited as well."

"Thanks, I will have her call you back." Bella said. She wanted to keep talking to Edward, but she didn't want to seem too pushy.

Emmalin came back into the room, she saw Bella who sat on the bed. Emmalin phone was next to her.

"Busy are we?" Emmalin asked.

"I am setting everything up for the interview. Oh...Edward called. He wanted to know if both of us wanted to go to the Hump Bar." Bella casual said.

"You talked to Edward?"

"Yes, I did. It was interesting, I think we should go. It would be nice to see all your friends."

"Sure we can go. We just need to get dress and head out." Emmalin said heading out to her room to get ready.

Emmalin drove her father truck to the Hump Bar. As they drove Emmalin told Bella about what was going on at the base and her life. Bella told her about her life in Blaire. Once they got there Emmalin waved over to a group of people who sat around three tables. Introductions were done. It was time for them to relax. All throughout their time there, Edward looked over at Bella when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Bella kept her eyes away from Edward. Only to glance at him when she thought he wasn't watching.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Ben, Angela, noticed the look that went on between Edward and Bella. Alice smiled to herself; she knew the bet made was won all ready.

"Bella, what brings you here to Fort Marshall?" Alice asked.

"I am doing an interview on Captain Masen." Bella admitted. She felt her cheeks go warm.

"Just to let you know we are family here." Emmett threw in.

"I can see that."

Emmett gave a laugh. Bella gave a small laugh. Alice watched Edward who watched Bella laugh. She could tell there was something between them. Alice leaned over to Angela.

"Hey, Angie I think we should put Plan A into effect."

Angela nodded her head.

"I will take Bella aside and see what she like in Edward." Angela told her. Alice gave her a nod. Alice leaned against her husband Jasper. Angela walked over to Bella and tapped her on the shoulder. Bella looked up.

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" Angela asked. Bella nodded her head and excused herself. Angela and Bella moved over to a place that wasn't crowded.

"So, Bella I see that you have your eyes on Edward." Angela said, as Bella cheek got warmer.

"No I don't."

"I see how you look at him. I can tell that you are in love with him."

"Am I that transparent?

"Yes, I think a few of us have noticed. I doubt the guys have noticed."

"Okay, so let me guess Alice has a bet to get Edward and me together."

"You're very perceptive."

"I am a reporter, I know these things."

"Bella, are you going to stay after the assignment?"

"No I don't think so. I have to get back to my job and get the assignment in."

"Can you send it from your laptop?"

"Yes, but I want to make sure that everything goes well."

"Are you really going to let true happiness pass you by?"

"If we were meant to be, it will end up us being together in the end." Bella sighed.

Angela just shook her head, as she headed back to the others.

Angela saw Roxy who was behind the counter. Angela walked over there and she leaned over.

"Hey Roxy, Can I get a round of soda for the crew, I am buying." Angela said, handing her a twenty dollar bill. A twenty would take care of a couple of rounds of the soda.

"I'll get that right to you guys." Roxy told her.

Angela sat back down with her husband. She just watched Bella and Edward.

Edward was tired of just watching Bella. He decided to do something about it. Edward got up and went over to where she was.

"Bella, would you like to play a game of pool?" Edward asked. His hand was ready to help her up. Bella looked up at Edward.

"Yes." Bella said, as she took his hand. Electric ran up both their arms. Edward shook it off. Bella felt it, but she didn't know that Edward had felt it as well.

They went over to the pool table, where a couple of people just finished their game.

"You break first." Edward said. Bella knees felt weak. She placed both hands on the pool table to steady herself.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. Bella wasn't sure why he wanted her to break first.

"I am positive." Edward assured.

Edward setup so they can start their game. Bella was at the other end and got ready to break. When pulled the bracket off which held the balls into place, he paused. Bella stood back up and looked at him.

"Let make a little wager." Edward said.

"What kind of wager?"

"If I win I get a kiss from you. If I lose then I will answer any questions that you have for the interview about me. That will come without a fight." Edward offered.

Bella thought about it. It seemed like a fair bet. He incorporated what she wanted into the bet the bet seem fair to her.

"All right you have a bet."

"There no way you can back out of the deal now Edward." Rosalie said. Edward and Bella both turned to see Rosalie standing there with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben and Emmalin.

"We decided to come and watch the game." Alice told them.

'Damn.' Edward thought. He was going lose so he could spend more time with Bella, but now that the gang was there. He knew he had to play to win. One way or another Bella wasn't going to get a fight with him, on answering questions for the article. Edward knew that she was the one for him. Since their eyes met for the first time, he could see himself growing old with her.

Bella broke and she got a solid ball into the pocket. Both of them concentrated on the game. The gang was quiet as they watched the game. Alice hoped that Edward would win. If he did then he would get to kiss Bella. They both would realize their feeling for each other were mutual by both parties.

It was down to one ball now it was up to Edward to hit the eight ball into the pocket to win the game. Edward saw the perfect shot.

"Eight ball right middle pocket." Edward announced, as he hit the white ball. The eight ball went into the right middle pocket. Alice could see that Bella was getting anxious now. Bella eyes darted to Edward and the door and back to Edward. Alice moved to her side.

"I wouldn't suggest that you falter on the deal. We are very persistence." Alice said. Bella knew if she tried to run, that she would probably get forced to kiss Edward in front of a crowd.

"Fine," Bella annoyed voice told her.

"Good," Alice said, as she gently guided Bella to Edward's side. Bella could feel her knees go weak. She started to fall, but a pair of arms caught her. She looked up and saw Edward who caught her. Their faces were an inch apart; the inch distance grew shorter, until their lips met. It felt like forever in heaven for both of them. It wasn't until throats were cleared did they realized that they had an audience. Both Bella's and Edward's cheeks were two shade redder.

"Oh look at the time." Emmalin said as she looked at her watch. "I got to go. I got class in the morning can one of you guys take Bella back to my house when you guys are done here, please."

"Sure, I'll take her." Edward said before anyone else could offer. It was two hours later when everyone called it a night.

Edward and Bella were the one who left the Hump bar last. Edward walked by Bella side to his car. Bella decided to break the silence.

"Captain Masen." Bella said.

"You can call me Edward." Edward told her.

"Edward, can I ask you some of the interview questions now?"

"Sure you can ask." Edward said, she had a good memory. She would be able to remember all the detail, when she got back she would input it into her computer.

"When were you born?"

"June 20th 1981."

"What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen,"

"What are your parent's names?"

"My father name is Edward Masen Sr. and my mother name is Elizabeth Masen."

That was when they reached Edward's car. Bella saw the silver S60R Volvo. She knew the car was expensive.

"Nice car."

"It was a gift from my godparents Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Edward told her, as he opened the door for her to get in.

"It's a nice gift they gave you." Bella said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bella said. Edward closed the door and walked to the driver side. He got in and put the key into the ignition. He started the car, what came next Bella didn't expect. She thought he would have like hard rock or some form of loud music. What came out was Claire De Lune by Debussy.

"That's a surprised."

"What is?"

"What kind of music you listen to. I pegged you as a hard rock or heavy metal kind of guy." Bella admitted.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, but I am willing to tell you almost everything that you want to know." Edward admitted. He started to head back to General Holden home.

During the ride Bella was able to get all her questions that she wanted to ask answered. They sat in front of General Holden home. Bella looked at the time and realized that it was after midnight. They had sat there talking for the past two hours.

"I better get going. It's late. I am sure you have to get up early in the morning." Bella said, as she reached for the door handle. Edward put a hand on her arm, the electricity was there again. They both noticed.

"Marry me?" Edward whispered. The words were out of his mouth, before he realized that he said them out loud.

"Yes," Bella answered. She didn't even have to think about the answer. She knew that Edward was the one for her. She wasn't going to make the mistake of losing him.

Edward was over joy with her answer. He wasn't expecting her to answer right away. The answered that he wanted came immediately after he asked the question.

"You better go. The General will think something is wrong with my car sitting outside his house for nearly three hours." Edward objected. Bella could tell by his voice that he didn't want have her leave.

"Yes I better go. When do you want to get married?" Bella asked.

"As soon as we can get a church to get married."

"It's going to have to be before Saturday, because that when I leave." Bella sadly told him.

"Stay here. You don't have to go." Edward told her.

"No, I have to give my two weeks' notice." Bella admitted. She really didn't want to leave now, not when she just found her soulmate.

"I'll see what I can do to get you a job in your field on post."

"Edward, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. You are going to be my wife and I want you happy."

"I'll be happy with just being with you." Bella admitted.

"We will talk about this later."

"Later it is." Bella said, as they gave a soft long kiss before they parted from one another.

Bella awoken the next morning, she checked her e-mail. There was a message from Aro; he wanted to know how the interview was going. She gave him a reply. The story was progressing nicely. After she sent the e-mail, she was off.

The news that she was engage to Captain Masen has not hit her yet. She had gotten ready for the day; she found her rental car parked out front of the Holden house. She was glad she could around move on her own.

She decided to see the General Holden. She headed to the headquarter building and found a space to park. She was escorted in by Private Bedford.

"Bella, how was your night?" General Holden asked.

"It went well, sir. I am just wondering about getting married on base?" Bella asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Exactly how long would it take to get it organized?"

"That would depend on the church. Also who is going to be there. I mean invitations have to be sent out, then the dress codes. Why do you ask?" General Holden asked.

"No particular reason." Bella said.

"Is there anything else?"

"I was wondering if I can join Captain Masen troops for training."

"Sorry, I can't allow that right now."

"That's okay sir. I thought I would ask. Thank you for your time. I will be on my way now." Bella said. Lieutenant Gigandet walked by her.

"Bitch."

It was in a whisper, so the General could hear. Bella ignored it and continue out the door.

She saw that she would be able to get back onto base with the sticker that was on the inner left side of her windshield. It was time for her to get married tonight.

It was time for Edward to get off of work; he and the others met her at the Hump Bar.

"Let do it tonight Edward." Bella said.

"Do what?" Alice asked curiously, everyone looked at Bella then at Edward.

"We're getting married tonight." Edward admitted. Alice eyes widen. Rosalie glared at Edward. Angela had a smile on her face. Emmett had a big grin on his face. Jasper told Edward congratulation. Ben sat there his mouth agape.

They were on their way to Paradise Chapel which was close to the Hump Bar. Edward and Bella picked their package and paid for it. They got dressed and Edward waited by the altar. The Wedding March played. Bella walked down the aisle, when she got to Edward side she stopped. Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Alice, Rosalie and Angela were off to the side. The guys were by Edward's side. The girls were off the side near Bella.

The priest stood in front of them.

"We are gathered here today, to join these two in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be joined together, please speak up or forever hold your peace," the priest started, as he looked at their friends at their side. "Please face one another."  
Edward and Bella turned towards each other.

"Do you Edward "Anthony" Masen take Isabella "Marie" Swan to be your lawful wed wife? In sickness and health, richer or poorer 'til death do you part?" The priest asked. Edward looked into Bella eyes, he held her hand.

"I do." Edward said.

"And do you Isabelle "Marie" Swan take Edward "Anthony" Masen to be your lawful wed husband. In sickness and health, richer or poorer 'til death do you part?" The priest asked. Bella looked back into Edward eye and squeezed his hand.

"I do." Isabella said.

"Can we get the rings please?" The priest asked. Jasper who held the rings handed them two Edward and Bella. Edward put the ring on Bella's ring finger. Bella put the ring on Edward's ring finger.

They gazed into each other's eyes. In each other eyes they were lost. It wasn't until the priest cleared his throat did their attention came back to the present.

"In the state South Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Priest started, both Edward and Bella smiled. Edward kissed Bella. They broke apart.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."

In the background Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Angela, and Rosalie were clapping their hands.  
The music for after they got married played. Edward and Bella headed down the aisle, they were followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Angela and Ben.

While the others waited in the front room, the new married couple went and got back into their regular clothes. When they came out their friends were smiling at them.

"Congratulation on getting married Bella." Angela said, as she gave Bella a hug. Bella returned the hug. Soon everyone had hug and congratulated Edward and Bella. The newly married couple had thanked them for their congratulation.

"Now, it time to get back to our lives. Edward, what are you going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"I am going to change my status to say that I am married now." Edward said.

"You do know that they are going to kick you out of the barracks for this?" Emmett announced.

"Yes. Bella and I have a lot of talking to do." Edward said. The other took it as their cue to let the newlyweds to be alone.

Two hours they had talked to work out the details. Tomorrow morning they would tell the people who needed to know that they were married. Bella made all the necessary change to move her life to South Carolina.

Edward knew that she wanted to wrap up her life in Blaire Michigan, so he gave Bella those two weeks to close that part of her life. Bella turned in the article and Aro loved the piece. He was happy with what she wrote. She later found out that she was going to get a promotion. Since she was going to leave, now another reporter got the promotion, it was Victoria Lefèvre. She was happy that Victoria got the promotion.

Bella didn't want to leave Edward, but she couldn't leave Aro hanging. Of course Aro was upset with her for leaving, but he understood. Once the two weeks was over, Bella made her way back to the love of her life. It was two more weeks before they were able to move into their own home.

Edward picked Bella up bridal style and crossed the threshold with a smile on his face.

Life was perfect.

**THE END**


End file.
